Kurdistanball
Kurdistanball |nativename = Kurdistan |founded = 189 BC |image = Kurdistanball.png |caption = Kurdistan stronk and independent clay! |government = Democratic Confederalism |personality = Friendly, but aggressive at times |language = Kurdish |type = Separatist Countryball |capital = Erbilball ( Iraqball) Al-Qamishliball ( Syriaball) Diyarbakırball ( Turkeyball) Mahabadball ( Iranball) |religion = Islam Yazdânism Zoroastrianism Christianity Atheism |friends = Bulgariaball Tajikistanball Israelcube Russiaball (Neutral) Greeceball Kuwaitball (kinda) Swedenball |enemies = Turkeyball Traitor! ISISball Syriaball (sometimes) Iraqball (sometimes) Iranball Assyriaball Russiaball (Neutral) FSAball (sometimes) Japanball Flag Stealer |likes = Separatism, his Aryan Brothers, Removing evil OCCUPIERS ,Braveheart the movie . |hates = Not being Independent, Wahhabis (Gives Islam an bad reputation),The letters Ü and Ö, Suzuki, Toyota,gay rights, being confused with Kyrgyzstanball or cheese curds |intospace = No, can’t into independent either. |bork = Gosht gosht/kurd kurd/Biji Biji |food = Hanar (pomergranats), Sweetened black tea, Kube, Biryanî, Hengwînê Kurdî (kurdish honey), berbesel, Dokliw, Kellane,Kullerenaske, Kutilk, Parêv tobouli, Kuki, Birinj û şila |status = Fighting against the Mongol |notes = I WILL GET INDEPENDENT SOON!!!! |reality = Turkish Kurdistanball Rojavaball (Syrian Kurdistan) Iranian Kurdistanball Iraqi Kurdistanball }} is a separatist countryball that wants to break away from its annoying neighbourballs. It supports political parties labeled terrorists like the PKK and the YPG. Kurdistanball is of Kurdish and comes in all religions. Islam is main of Kurdistan's religion and he may be a descendant from Medesball, Ayyubidball, Zandball etc. He hates his neighbours. He tried to plan Iraqi and Syrian referendum but failed. He might be Azerbaijanball's big brother because both of them have similar genes (No they don't, Kurd is Iran!), which explains why both say that Mediaball was their father. Relationships Hewal/Friends * Israelcube - Helps me against kebab terrorist. God bless you! * Jordanball - Gibs guns and supplies. * Armeniaball - We boz hatings Turkey, We have also Culturally and historically many zings togezer and I love armenian songs and dances btw. Im really really really sorry for what some of my brainwashed clans have done to you #alwaysrememberthearmeniangenocide * Serbiaball - We boz hatings dumb mongol kebab and you're very friendly to me. But stop supporting Spain!!! * Bulgariaball - You are one of the best Kebab removers and also a good friend of you're a good guy * Egyptball - I helped you to remove crusaders back once those days. * Greeceball - We are Friends and want to Remove turkey * Berbersball - We are good friends! ! Down with pan-arabism! * Tajikistanball - Best Brother ever. We almost like Twins,seriously. Let's Remove Turkmenistan together! * Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball - Libya under Muammar Gaddafi was the only Arab that supported me before I attacked ISIS * UKball and Franceball - Not close friends, but they tried to liberate me in 1919 from imperialist kebab by Treaty of Sévres. They still helpings me by airstriking ISISball. * Germanyball also gibs guns, but good ones! * Kuwaitball - I meet their ambassador we talked a lot and they hate Iraqball * Swedenball - Thank you for supporting me against Turkeyball. Also thanks for training the peshmerga to fight against isis and opening your borders to kurdish refugess. * Australiaball - Thank you for giving me guns! * Cataloniaball - Friend who wants to freedom too! He Also Hates That Damn Occupier. Neutral * Iraqball - Yuo gave administrive territory but yuo have to gib full independence later!! * Syriaball - We boz hatings stinky kebab and we boz are killing zat dumb ISISball if yuo gib me independence we will be great allies and friends! Dižmin/Enemies * Assyriaball - I am trally sorry that we "genocided" you (actually only brainwashed mongol ottoman Kurds did that) but there is no need to make up lies and say that we support ISIS or such bullshit and btw. we rescued you guys from ISIS without us this terrorist sons of bitches would kill you off, and I don't want that. Not to mention, you shitheads supported Saddam Hussein. * Turkeyball -REMOVE YUO ARE THE WORST AND DUMBEST ENEMY OF MIN GO DIVIDE YOUR EYES MONGOLIAN PIG. STOP SUPPORTING ERDOGAN YOU FUC*KTARD AND BOMBING ROJAVA AND YPG THEY ARE NOT THE SAME WİTH PKK! YOU İDİOT THEY ARE ONLY FIGHTING TO SAVE SYRİA FROM ISIS WİTH THE DOMİNANCE OF US AİRSUPPORT! FAGGET THEY ARE NOT EVEN COMMİES ,THEY ARE NATİONALİSTS HİDDİNG BEHİND THE MASK OF LEFTİSM SO MANY BRAİNWASHEED LİBER(T)(U)®(D)(S) AND ANARCHO ©(U)(N)(T)(S) AND TURKİSH C(U)(M)(M)(İ)(E)(S) CAN SUPPORT THEM AND JOİN THEM .WHAT DO U WAN'T FROM ME ,AT LEAST LET ME HAVE A LAND AND GOVERNMENT İN SYRİA FOR FAK SAKE !!!!111BIJI BIJI !!!$#½½@@!! WE WANT KURDESTAN AND USA WILL CREATE ONE FOR US ...)Hahah btw how could u have killed 60.000+ pkk members while only 7.000 kebab soldiers were killed since 1980! and they were well funded ,armed with the most advanced weapons,logistics from your backstabbing NATO allies(even though these weapons were used to suicide bomb Turkish-Kurdish civilians in your citiies ).Also y''ou no recognize me and not gib any weapons!Fine f*ck off you fosik! GIB ME SOME LANDS FROM YOUR EAST (WHİCH WERE TOTALY USED TO BELONG TO THE ARMENİANS NOT KURDS BACK THEN) AND STOP BOMBİNG ME YOU RTURD! Biji biji,Apo(even though his millitary pkk massacred more than 30.000 civilians along with babies with village raids,public executions,home attacks,mining (*cough* *cough* in democratic way) ,SuİciDe BoMbİnG *cough cough* just like isis *cough* cough* )STRONK!I got USA ,Israel,Germany,France,U.K and many more on my side already! You can't do shit to me as long as they support me ... Pls don't invade me!- '''YOU IDIOT YOU REVIVED ISIS BY ATTACKING ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS! I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU IDIOT!FAAAK I HATE YOU SO MUCH KURE QAHBAYE PIS U POXEL QUZI DAYKETE U HAMU XEZANETE DAGEM QAHHHBABAW HOWANE PIS!!! ' * Iranball - F***CK YOU EVIL BROTHER!!!! GIVE INDEPENDENCE TO ROJHELAT!!!!!! YOU'RE WORST BROTHER EVER(even though you proved you were better 2500 years ago) buuuut we maybe could be good friends if yuo gib independence. * Turkmenistanball - Never thought I will be enemy who is really from Central Asia. But Kirkuk sees it different,it’s mine clay,not yours so GET ZA FAK OUT YOU TURKIC GYPSY!!! * Afghanistanball & Pakistanball - Afghanistanball for being a bad Brother and he and his friend Pakistanball always calling me an infidel despite being Sunni majority too and we are also Aryan Brothers. * Azerbaijanball - Accept that you are my brother you Turkish ass licker you wannabe turkic idiot (Wait why the fuck would you ? We even recognised Xocalı massacre that 506 shia civilians were skinned alive and supported armenians hell there are kurds serving in armenian army but assimilated !!!!! ) * Masoud Barzani - As a Kurd, you actually support to beat me. It’s awkward.I want to unite the to get you down! * ISISball - F#@K YOU!, you are worst terrorist you are the terrorist idiot you are the terrorist smell return to iraq. to our iraq cousins, you may come our contry. you may live in the zoo...ahahahahaha, ISIS we never forgeve you. mujhadeen rascal FUck but fuck asshole hamas stink ISIS robiya robiyo hamas genocide best day of my life. take a bath of dead hamas...ahahahahaha, ISIS WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget iraq war. libya we kill the colonel, libya return to your precious palestine... hahahahahaha idiot hamas and ISIS smell so bad..wow i can smell it REMOVE MUJHADEEN FROM THE PREMISIS you will get caught. kurdistan+usa+great britain+iraq+syria=kill ISIS..you will iraq war/ merdan alive in kurdistan, merdan making album of kurdistan. sing song merdan kurdistan. we are rich now and have gold now hahahahaha ha because of merdan.. you are ppoor stink hamas....you live in a slum, hahahahaha merdan aliv #1 in kurdistan...fuck the iraq ,...FUCKk ashol hamas no good i spit in the mouth eye of ur flag and contry. merdan aliv and real strong mage kill all the hamas farm animal with sing magic now we the kurdistan rule ape of the zoo presidant barack obama fukc the great satan and lay egg this egg hatch and ISIS wa;s born. stupid baby form the eggn give back our clay we will crush u lik a skull of mountain goat. kurdistan greattest contry. * Hungaryball - Flag stealler * Japanball - Your cars suck. REMOVE SUZUKI AND TOYOTA!!! * Uzbekistanball - You deserved to get called terrorist by Swedenball and USAball. * Spainball - WTF??? WHY THE HELL DO YOU SUPPORT IRAQBALL AGAINST ME??? REMOVE MADRE!!! Xezan/Family Family: Indo-Iraniansball * Iranball - (mean big islamic) Brother * Tajikistanball - (russianlike) Twinbrother * Balochistanball - Twinbrother * Azerbaijanball - (dumb) Brother yuo not are tirk live wiz it yuo are bringing shame to our family I mean come on if you weren’t turkified you would be our best friend and Armenia’s too * Armeniaball - (best and favorite) cousin I love you so much, you’re ze best relative I have and I will punch za shit out of my bitch ass azeri brozer when he even start to dare to touch you * Afghanistanball - Brother * Ossetiaball - Brother * Indiaball - Cousin * Pakistanball - (annoying) Cousin * Bangladeshball - Cousin * NepalRawr - (creepy) Cousin * Romaball - That relative we do not want to talk about * Punjabball - (SWAGGY) Cousin *Medesball - Father * Scythianball - (murdered cool and 100% Iranic) uncle How to draw # Draw a circle and divide into three horizontal stripes # Use red to color upper part # Use White to color Middle part # Use green to color lower part # Draw a sun with 21 spikes in the center with yellow (Zoom in to draw spikes easily) # Add eyes and you have finished Gallery 633ba4dd3d017fec9f3ad7264a5701c601cdf021 hq.jpg Polands Middle East va.png zdsg.png|Kurdistan ball FB62Cr6.png 10407782_774504752609288_5602269540422794891_n.jpg KURDRAT.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Turkey in EU.jpg Free_Kurdistan.jpg Kurdistanball.png Kurdish-Turkish_conflict_%281978-present%29.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png :Polands Middle East va.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Kurdistánballzh:库尔德斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Islam Category:Iranball Category:Middle East Category:Kebab Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Sunni Category:Stans Category:ISISball Haters Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kurdistanball Category:Turkeyball Category:Iraqball Category:Syriaball Category:Red Green Yellow White Category:Burger Remover Category:Vodka Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Indo-Iranian Languages Category:Burger Removers